Systems and method for reconstructing an audio signal are known. Existing techniques operate with relative accuracy and precision in the best of conditions. However, in “noisy” conditions (e.g., either sound noise or processing noise) the accuracy, precision, and/or speed of conventional techniques may drop off significantly. Since many of the settings and/or audio signals in and on which these techniques are applied may be considered noisy, conventional processing to reconstruct an audio signal may be only marginally useful.